


爵爷和轮椅之间差了一亿个吸血鬼

by PbRiver



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PbRiver/pseuds/PbRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>万圣节，变装，西斯科的残疾哈利恐惧症终于痊愈了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	爵爷和轮椅之间差了一亿个吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiy900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/gifts).



> 写给暗子的生贺，然而一个月才完结……  
> 我要在所有地方吐槽北极圈居民暗子是个安利狂魔……可怕的暗子……拖我进坑，让我挨冻……

哈利，哈里森·威尔斯，现代物理学领军人物、近现代女控榜单冠军、不怎么样的男朋友，终于遭了报应，他被一本《群鸦的盛宴》砸得跌回轮椅，眼冒金星、头晕脑胀。  
这还得从头说起，那个除了临近万圣节这点之外平淡无奇的早晨。  
西斯科和哈利谁也不是有良好生活习惯，早起早睡的那种人，他们两个的手机闹表此起彼伏地在床头柜上尖叫，直到洁西崩溃地砸门。  
“快关了那玩意！我在打电话！”  
哈利一个打挺突然坐了起来，洁西在打电话？大早晨的，她要干什么？韦斯特家那个小子？  
“怎么了？”西斯科的被窝因为哈利的动作灌满了冷气，这下好了，他也睡不成了。  
“她在打电话，要是被我发现她交了男朋友，然后你还帮她瞒着我的话我会让你……”  
“生不如死……”西斯科把被子裹回身上，翻了个白眼，“你现在就快了……你知道你已经到了太快起床可能会脑溢血的岁数了吧？”  
很好，又是一个哈利恨不得把自己丈夫掐死在睡梦里的早晨，但介于他们婚姻的合法性，他还不想以遗产的形式继承那一屋子从漫展带回来的东西。所以他为了证明自己的年龄和健康掀开了西斯科的被子，以平日里冷血混蛋的气势强硬地压到了他丈夫身上。  
“等会！等会！你要干嘛？咱俩不是说好了吗，生气的时候不许做爱！”  
“我没生气。”  
“呵呵……”西斯科挣开哈利的胳膊逃下了床，套上长睡裤就跑出了卧室。  
他的确知道洁西在跟谁打电话，不是男朋友，更不是沃利，不过他还是不想告诉哈利。  
“搞定了。”洁西凑到西斯科身边，趴在他耳朵旁悄悄说。她太知道她爸爸耳朵多尖了，差不多达到瓦肯听力的水平了。  
其中，“爸爸”是指哈利，她还不太适应管西斯科叫“爸爸”，西斯科比她还受不了这个称呼。  
“搞到哪个了？”  
“天行者卢克和莱娅公主的没问题了，达斯·维德的袍子有点问题。”  
“让他拿来吧，别浪费时间了，我会修。闪电侠的制服就是我做的。”西斯科要把这件事显摆一万遍，每一遍都满怀爱和骄傲。  
他也算见过不少神速者了，巴里、亨利、极速、逆闪电……他敢打包票，巴里的制服的最棒的，跨平行宇宙的棒。  
哈利终于伸完懒腰迈出房门的一瞬间，洁西和西斯科迅速分开，一个速度滚去刷牙洗脸，另一个化完妆的从餐桌上抓了个熏火鸡三明治就跑出门了。  
“再见，爸爸。再见，西斯科~”  
她等不及想看看万圣节的衣服了，哈利从不参加万圣节这种没有意义的活动。圣诞节和五月节还勉强过一过，万圣节绝对不过。  
西斯科太厉害了，居然说服了哈利？！他是不是除了震波之外还会点心灵控制这种超能力？  
但转念一想，洁西觉得这也不太可能，要是他真有心灵控制的本事哈利也不太可能在家管孩子一样管着他、使唤手下实验员一样使唤他了。  
她只是想着即将到来的万圣节就面带微笑，甚至忍不住轻轻笑出声来。  
哈里森·威尔斯将会穿着爵爷的衣服跟她和西斯科说，“我是你爸爸”。  
这可比上次巴里振动声带，拖长语调模仿寒冷队长的声音说，“我是里奥，小宝贝里奥”还搞笑。  
要不是上次他们在实验室开派对时巴里那句话真的招来了寒冷队长本人的话，这两句话应该是差不多搞笑的。不过对不起了巴里，放任自己男朋友大肆嘲讽在场所有，破坏气氛的人配不上“年度搞笑之王”的头衔。  
洁西脑子里循环这那句“我是你爸爸”，终于忍不住在大街上疯子一样放声大笑。  
“嗨！早上好，有什么好玩的事吗？”  
“哦，沃利？早安，超好笑，但现在还不是时候……”  
可爱的洁西忘了沃利再怎么绕到也不会一大早跑到她家门口跟她顺路，也忘了哈利爸爸的千叮咛万嘱咐，高高兴兴地上了沃利的车。  
“谢谢你载我一路，去万圣节服装租赁店，吉斯特附近那个。”洁西想了想补充了一句，“你要不要跟我们一起来个星际大战全家福？”

 

西斯科穿着破袍子盘腿坐在沙发上缝衣服，位置正好是窗边，亚麻色的毯子和午后阳光让哈利现代化的私人别墅瞬间有了别样的乡土气息。  
他这辈子头一次见到有人在给他用手缝衣服，人手，除了针线之外不借助任何工具地缝衣服……他觉得他回到了石器时代。  
“你在干什么？”  
“缝衣服啊。”西斯科抬头看着他，脸上刻意讨好的笑容跟他和巴里捣完乱时一模一样。  
说话时他把手里的黑袍拿起来抖了抖，伸脚踹了下沙发底下放着的黑色头盔。  
哈利什么都明白了，他就知道不该心软配这小子玩什么《星球大战》马拉松。荒废了十个小时的人生也就罢了，现在还要跟他吵架让他把这玩意有多远扔多远。  
“今天不想跟你吵架。”哈利话音未落，西斯科脸上就显出了期待的神情，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“你老实把这衣服还回去我就不跟你计较了。”  
也许是西斯科失望的表情太可怜了，搞得向来铁面无情的哈利都有了一丝动摇，“我可以换一个吗？”  
“没问题！”西斯科立刻把针插回针垫，手里的黑斗篷扔到一边，“什么样的？”  
哈利叹了口气，坐到西斯科身边，习惯性地把手搭到他肩上。西斯科一看就是发育期都在熬夜的那种孩子，现在的身高正好能让他舒服地架着胳膊。  
西斯科眼睁睁看着哈利在易趣上买了副吸血鬼假牙就关了界面，收起手机，一脸理所应当地等着他感恩戴德地扑过去。  
哈利大概是习惯了那副暴君的嘴脸，此时施恩于人的表情恨的西斯科直翻白眼。  
不过在哈利眼里，他眼神不怎么好，西斯科快气炸了的样子特别好玩……好吧，是可爱，很有意思的那种可爱。  
“要不我再买块怀表？”  
“怀表？”  
“吸血鬼不都带着点上个世纪的旧货吗？”  
西斯科又抱起那堆黑布，连人带布一起揉身团进哈利怀里，哈利瘦瘦高高的，骨架很大，完全抱住哈利不成问题。他是挺喜欢把这小子裹在怀里的，但不包括那团破布。他单手掐住西斯科双手手腕，另一只手一把一把从西斯科怀里把那团大得出奇的破布扯出来。  
“别这样！放开我！王八蛋快松手啊！我刚缝好的都开线了！”西斯科发出打游戏时的咆哮，在哈利的暴虐中无用挣扎着，“敢再扯一下我就住实验室去！”  
“我不给你钥匙你住实验室哪去？”  
说话时哈利手可没听 ，他才不会管西斯科的惨叫，把那团破布一脚踹开。可能是勾住了沙发脚，踹开时布料撕裂的声音炸得西斯科脑海一片木然，那句“我要住巴里家去”都只是开合嘴唇的喃喃自语，惯性地说出这句话，说话时眼神呆滞。  
哈利见把西斯科惹急， 立刻低头把他抱到怀里，亲了亲他的小卷毛，试图跟平时一样蒙混过关。  
但他真的没想到这次西斯科真的气急了，更不知道他从早上就窝在家改造那团破布。  
西斯科抬脚踹上哈利的肚子把他踹开，闪身从哈利怀里钻了出去。刚一挣脱就转身从沙发边上拿了他天天背着的双肩包跑到了门口，威胁地说，“你自己修吧！”  
“我修？修完再退回去吗？”  
立刻，哈利就为自己的嘴硬后悔了，西斯科开门走了，连句再见都没说。  
西斯科从不在生气时离开，也不会让他在生气时一走了之，他会耐心地跟在他身后让他不会再一个人消化那些情绪。  
他并不总是成熟可靠的那一个，他知道自己在做恋人这方面多糟糕，其实做父亲也没好到哪里去。  
洁西回家时，哈利坐在沙发上，腿上搭着黑斗篷的一角，低头不知道在想些什么。  
西斯科和他的背包一起不见了，不难猜出发生了什么。  
“爸爸？”  
“洁西，你回来了。”  
“他出门了？”洁西坐到哈利身边，一点点捡起黑斗篷拖在地板上的部分抱到怀里，“你们吵架了？”  
“我是不是该……”哈利突然认真地看着洁西，他很少这么跟洁西说话，把她当成一个大人，或者受大一点的孩子。  
哈利变了不少，而这得归功于刚被气跑了的那位。  
“对，你该去道歉。你从来不道歉的，总得有第一次。”  
哈利点点头，搂过洁西轻轻亲了一下，“谢谢，我的小姑娘。晚上自己叫外卖吧，你的爸爸们要去约会了。”  
洁西等哈利披上外套走出去才敢露出她平时对着电脑露出的那种表情，天啊天啊天啊，他们太有爱了！  
没人比她更清楚哈利的坏脾气了，他主动跑去服软了！天啊天啊天啊！她就说博士震波这一对比冷闪有爱多了！  
虽然上自己亲爹的船有点怪怪的，但西斯科非常可爱，可爱到能让她爸爸偷偷做面膜去，还偷偷去看了《萤火虫》，就为能听懂西斯科天天在跟巴里为什么而发笑。  
她真的吃不下爱瑞斯的安利，这种居家多有爱啊，冷闪是个没前途的CP，没领证的RPS都是悲剧。

哈利出门后的前十分钟的确是发自内心地想去给西斯科道个歉，直到他在等红灯时刷到巴里新更的ins——“和小伙伴一起吸食守卫先锋。上吧！猎空！”  
附带一张西斯科和他的脸挤脸大头照。  
他知道自己在生气什么，也知道自己想多了。但这也怪不得他胡思乱想，巴里只比西斯科小一点，加上西斯科的宅男特制让他有种一辈子都长不大，至少心理年龄不会增长的错觉，他总觉得更喜欢……和巴里在一起。  
西斯科明知道这点还跟他吵完架就跑去跟巴里鬼混！  
哈利掉头拐向大贝利汉堡店，沉溺在家乡的味道中，发誓今晚西斯科不会来就别想回来了。  
但当他起身回家，一个人开着车在路上堵着时，却突然不想回家了。高峰期的车流把他堵在离家不到一公里的地方，但他心底却期望着能堵得再久一点。  
看到洁西窗口的灯光后，他反常地掉头，没有目的地地开了出去。  
他不想这么回去，不想这么面对洁西。  
他知道西斯科会在巴里家，巴里和斯纳特家玩得多爽，也知道斯纳特多烦西斯科赖着不走。唯一需要他做的就是等待，最多十一点，西斯科一定会被赶出来，然后乖乖回家。  
不幸的是，他不知道斯纳特并不在家，巴里不仅打算拉西斯科玩通宵的守望先锋还打算一晚上叫上四次披萨。  
他就坐在家门口的自助洗衣店里，从窗口看着自己的家门，等着西斯科回来，他就能“恰好”走出去跟他一起进家门了。  
直到路灯渐渐亮起，他只剩下两条路可走。去找西斯科，或者回家、告诉洁西自己因为一时冲动错过了去找西斯科的机会一个人回来了。  
又过了一会，夜风冷飕飕地从洗衣店的门缝刮进来。他发现自己像想念地球2的高科技产品一样想念西斯科，那个总为了照顾他的傲慢和固执低头的小家伙。  
他决心去巴里家，把西斯科从宅男窝里拖出来，在车上跟他道歉。认真地说出“对不起”，然后继续拒绝蠢透了的万圣节变装。  
先把人弄回来再说其他的，他都能想象到开门时斯纳特会怎么用面部表情表达出足能装满移动硬盘那么多的幸灾乐祸 。  
“今晚不回去了，万圣节我和巴里扮舰长和斯波克，洁西也找到新搭档了，你自己玩去吧。”  
西斯科再次毁了哈利仅有的一点愧疚，不仅如此还毁了洁西平静的夜晚。  
哈利阴沉地拍着洁西的卧室门，隔着门用他最恐怖的嗓音问着，“为什么是沃利？我问过韦斯特警官了，沃利跟你好上了对吗？为什么又跟和神速者有关的人混在一起，还不知道他们身边有多危险吗？我警告你……”  
很好，西斯科，这么大的事居然瞒着自己的丈夫。  
哈利都分不清自己是在担心洁西的安全还是跟西斯科发火，或者跟自己赌气，总之他像个小孩一样发了通脾气后搞得洁西也发火了。  
“我跟他就是出去吃了顿饭！我长大了，你不能再这么独裁了！谁家十八岁以后还有蠢透了的八点半门禁！”  
“每一个负责任的家庭！”  
“那万圣节是怎么回事？”  
“西斯科告诉你的对吧，你见到他了？他怎么没回家？”  
洁西话音刚落，哈利就跟被打了一拳一样突然沉默了下来，所有的怒火和愤懑都被压缩到他身体的最深处。  
他转身离开的背影看得洁西有点担心了，虽然哈利还是挺直腰板申请冷漠地走回了卧室，洁西却觉得他是逃跑了。  
她不放心地给西斯科打了个电话，无人接听。  
刚穿上外套想去找西斯科她就收到了一条和她家现在气氛完全不符的短信，“守望先锋超超超超超好玩！给你买了！快谢谢爸爸我”。  
所以哈利去没去找西斯科？  
西斯科被哈利折腾完了不可能心情还这么好，同样的，不去折腾西斯科一顿哈利也不会就这么放过他乖乖回家的。  
而且斯纳特先生为什么没把西斯科赶出去？  
上次他不到十点就被轰出来了，回家时抱怨斯纳特先生还“人身威胁”他，这次怎么就能呆到这么玩了。  
守望先锋真有这么好玩吗？还是说宅宅病毒会传染？

所有人都发现哈利和西斯科吵架了，超得非常厉害的那种，因为西斯科赖在巴里家不走、哈利拒绝出现在实验室和吉斯特等任何西斯科会出现的地方。  
“你知道斯纳特的妹妹，就是西斯科的前女友，现在还是单身的对吧？而西斯科就住在斯纳特家……”洁西抓狂地威胁着她的亲爹，“你再不做点什么他就被那姑娘拐跑了啊！”  
“他要是为了这么点小事就离家出走，那他也不用回来了。”  
“你就不能不这样？”  
哈利看了眼少了西斯科后变得整洁，但也日益荒芜的房间后翻了个白眼，装作不情不愿地掏出了手机。  
半小时后，西斯科就跑回来了，穿着巴里的衣服。  
哈利尽量无视他一回家就躲着他躲到洁西屋里的行为，表现得和什么都没发生过一样。  
他知道要怎么对待手下的员工和科研团队才能得到最高的效率，但他总把握不好对家人的控制欲和臭脾气。  
他能想到的只是在临睡前别别扭扭地，依然怨气未消地咬上西斯科的嘴角。  
“喂喂喂！！放……唔……”  
“离家出走？彻夜不归？”哈利还是放不下这口气，决定小小地教训西斯科一下。  
但还没等他扒下西斯科身上碍眼的巴里T恤，西斯科就一脸无赖地看着他，表情竟和斯纳特有几分相似。  
“我告诉过你我去哪了，你也没回短信，也没来找我。现在突然又开始说这事，我是不是可以理解为你在用这种手段控制我？用这些莫须有的罪名，把负罪感强加于我？”  
哈利被这番胡搅蛮缠震惊地睁大了眼睛，皱着眉头死盯着西斯科。  
西斯科说完紧张地咽了口唾沫，提心吊胆地等着丽莎独家的反咬一口秘籍生效。这话他模拟了好几遍才能摆出“正确的表情”，拿出“正确的语气”。  
哈利嘴角扯出邪恶的微笑，邪恶，百分之百的邪恶，但同时也非常迷人。  
“晚安，西斯科，既然你这么说了，那我也该改改了。”

 

去你妈的“那我也该改改了”！去你妈的丽莎独家反咬一口秘籍！  
西斯科伸手抄起离他最近的东西砸了过去，转身就逃。  
他看见了逆闪，坐在轮椅上，微笑里藏着阴冷的诡计，在他眼前从轮椅上站了起来。动作并不算慢，但在他眼里是却一帧帧地播放着，惊恐把时间无限地拉长。  
这……不可能……  
西斯科这才发现，他从未真正摆脱逆闪电的阴影，穿过他身体的手掌，疼痛和震动，与整个世界分开的孤独和冷漠。他未曾想过为什么自那之后他的手机再也没设为过震动模式，他知道原因的，只是不想承认——震动带来疼痛，他的身体记得这一点。  
他站在那愣住了，直到哈利不放心地叫了他的名字。  
“西斯科？”  
然后，他才想起来要发火，要逃跑，逃跑之前要拿东西砸破老混蛋的脑袋。  
西斯科扔过去的那本《群鸦的盛宴》把刚站起来的哈利一下砸回了轮椅，那本书迎面拍来，疼得哈利瘫在轮椅上半天没起来。  
等他反应过来，西斯科早就跑没影了，身边是一脸震惊的洁西。  
洁西很少这么看着他，好像他做了什么十恶不赦的坏事一样，不过这也不是第一次了。哈利觉得自己能在这种眼神里撑住，至少撑到他追过去，追到西斯科身边。  
在西斯科身边，什么事都会变得容易忍受一点，落后的地球1、极速的威胁、洁西的眼神……  
等他在洁西的眼神里意识到这事有多严重之后，他以这辈子最快的速度蹿到西斯科门前，大力拍着房门，“西斯科！开门！”  
洁西一把拉开他，力气大到差点把哈利拽倒了，“你在干什么？”  
“让他开门。”  
“除了恐吓、威胁，你就不会好好说话了吗？你怎么能拿这件事开玩笑？还是你很享受这种让他害怕、控制他的感觉？”  
没等哈利想点什么搪塞过去，洁西就生气地跑出了家门。  
头一次，比起把女儿追回来他更想留在西斯科紧闭的房门外。这太奇怪了，可他来不及多想，房间里传来轻轻的……  
不，不是啜泣声，是一种“哼唧哼唧”和“呜呜呜额”混合起来的杂音。  
哈利皱着眉头贴在门上停了一会，他为数不多的恋爱经验告诉他西斯科这是哭了。但这声音实在是太诡异了，他同样为数不多的医学知识更倾向于把这归于哮喘或是心脏病发作时的喉音。  
如果这是西斯科的哭声的话，他应该站在门口，把西斯科最喜欢的那种讲座时的语调再放低一点，像洁西所说的那样道歉、安慰他、在给他很多很多的承诺。  
圣迭戈的漫展，补上夏威夷蜜月，每个晚安吻之后的吻……每一个，他乐于实现的承诺。  
但如果这是哮喘或心脏病，他应该现在就撞开门去救他老公的小命。  
哈利迷茫地站在门口时，西斯科在屋里攥着手机汗如雨下，屏幕上是丽莎鄙夷的眼光。  
“所以你做什么了？”  
“我不知道！我不知道拿了什么砸过去！”西斯科压低声音，紧张地看着门口，“好像挺沉的，我不知道啊，他死不了吧？”  
“我哪知道的，死不了，死了也是你守寡。别来烦我！”  
“我该怎么办？出门看的话他要是没事我不太尴尬了！”  
丽莎坐在酒吧里翻了个白眼，伸手跟酒保示意再来一杯，不多喝点她可没饭忍着这傻小子。  
“装哭，你就哭吧，哭到他满心负罪感就行了。上次巴仔又把脏衣服往沙发缝塞把莱尼惹急了我就这么教他的，吓得我哥当时就认错了，发誓再也不在家大喊大叫，也再也不把巴仔的衣服让米克烧掉了。”虽然发现那小王八蛋是装哭之后让他真的哭了出来，“我让你哭啊，不是让你嚎！哭懂吗？不是让你咽气！”  
哈利撞进门时，眼前就是西斯科一只手捏着鼻子，另一只手举着手机。  
手机屏幕上是他美丽迷人，带着危险气息的前女友，他闭着眼都能被屏幕上那头闪闪发光的卷发晃瞎。  
西斯科尖叫着有一次随手抄起了什么东西，但这次哈利有了准备，窜上去握住西斯科的手腕把他压到了床边。  
他跪在床边的地板上，身下是依坐在地上的西斯科，脑袋靠在床边。  
“喂？喂！你们要开搞了吗？”丽莎终于来了兴趣，脸上也带了点笑容。  
“再见，斯纳特小姐！”  
哈利抓过手机挂了电话，低头看着就要大义赴死的西斯科，亲了亲他的头发。  
那个吻轻得让西斯科以为只是个错觉，接下来的话让他吓得想把哈利放回轮椅上推到医院看看是不是病了。  
“对不起，西斯科，我没想到你会这么……害怕。”  
西斯科震惊地看着哈利，今天是万圣节，哈利被附身了？  
“驱逐你，每一个不洁的灵魂！每一个被撒旦控制的力量！所有……”  
他还没念完游戏里看过的驱魔祷词，就发现看智障一样沉着脸的哈利应该是没被附身了……  
哈利闭上眼，深呼吸了几次才找回刚才的感觉，继续问，“能告诉我为什么你现在还这么害怕他吗？逆闪电，你和我在一起时……”  
“不不，绝对没有。只是你……是我没法忘记，那种在我体内的震动……那太可怕……不只是疼……”  
西斯科话音未落就被哈利突然地抱进了怀里，哈利体型比他高很多，保养良好的身体也比他多了不少肌肉，所以这拥抱把他结结实实地禁锢在哈利身下。  
他不知所措地搂住哈利的背，天啊，他所能触及的空间里都只有哈利而已。  
“对不起。”  
“你说过一边了，没关系的，我没事。”西斯科放在哈利后背的手偷偷够过去摸了摸哈利的脑袋，卷毛和发蜡底下应该是没有牲口，“我刚没打伤你吧，我也很抱歉。”  
哈利的拥抱在西斯科说话时渐渐有了别样的意味，他的脸埋在西斯科肩上，突然张嘴舔上了西斯科的皮肤。  
他唇舌间的动作濡湿了西斯科劲动脉上的皮肤，他恰到好处地舔舐让这血管中传递过的心跳快了起来。这也逼得西斯科仰起头，让哈利的手指顺着年轻恋人的腰腹向上滑动，把他的喉结玩弄在指间。  
“洁……洁西会看见。”  
“她走了，今天晚上你只有我。”  
西斯科在哈利有点变态的挑逗中溃不成军，被他手指所触碰的肌肤都窜过细小的战栗。哈利的触碰坚定而精准，带着显而易见的欲望，他是个温柔的掠食者。  
他们终于以黏在一起的姿势把对方的衣服扒下来后才摸到了床上，西斯科可不适合在这么硬的地板上挨操，他可不想留下一身家暴一样的淤青。  
“这是你上次拒绝我的原因吗？”  
西斯科被撩得浑身发热，在床单上磨蹭着的时候，哈利突然伸手勾开了床头柜下面的小抽屉。  
“什么？”  
“你说太累了不想跟它玩玩的原因，你害怕震动？”  
西斯科瞪着眼睛盯着哈利手里那根似曾相识的按摩棒，向后挪了一点，“我能问下你是想把这个塞进我的屁股里吗？还是说你就是拿出来给我看看，我碰它一下证明我没心理阴影你就把它收好？”  
哈利的回答是低下头，舔上他的阴茎，从下至上，然后张嘴含住。  
操，西斯科什么也说不出来了，那根会震动的小东西一会再说吧，哈利的舌头太爽了。  
他的阴茎被挤在哈利的舌面和嘴唇之间，湿热的快感让他无意识地抓着哈利的头发呻吟，想到洁西不在他叫得越发肆无忌惮。  
哈利沾着润滑液的手指伸进他体内时他也只是抓着枕头把尖叫堵在棉絮里，哈利骨节分明的手指太适合指交了，他并不为这想法感到羞耻。  
那些白天握着精密仪器的手指，现在只是挑起快感的道具，只是想想他就快射了。  
当哈利觉得扩张到位可以到下一步时，他才放开西斯科的阴茎，然后当着西斯科的面，居高临下地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你准备好了，我知道。”  
不等西斯科开始挣扎他就一只手把西斯科的阴茎按到小腹上揉搓，另一只手把那根振动棒往西斯科屁股里塞。  
期间伴随着无数亲吻和轻咬，肋骨、心脏、喉结、西斯科的嘴角……  
事实证明，西斯科对震动的恐惧并没他自己想得这么深。如果他真的怕得要死的话，就不会在哈利按下开关后被顶在前列腺上的按摩棒激得整个人都快从各床上弹起来了，他甚至忍不住起身抱住哈利，蹭着哈利的腹肌射了出来。  
“我治好了你的心理阴影。”哈利笑着说，抽出按摩棒时用手指撑着西斯科的穴口，“现在准备好……”  
“快……快点！”  
西斯科的不应期被哈利手指的挑逗缩到最短，在确定这小子又来了精神之后哈利咬住他脖子侧面的皮肤，嘴角是西斯科被薄汗打得有点发潮的卷毛。  
“别……会留下印子……”  
“让他们看去。”  
哈利操进去时他沾着润滑液的手指死死按在西斯科的胸口，另一只手掐着年轻人的腰腹，他用手和阴茎把西斯科钉在床上，暴君一样俯视着西斯科。  
西斯科并不讨厌哈利这种自大狂一样的傲慢，他在被快感模糊的视线中看着哈利脸上的狂热。想到哈利俯下身时打在他皮肤上的喘息都是因为他，他就无法克制地绞紧了肠壁，他只想让哈利再疯狂一点。  
西斯科如愿以偿地得到了让他发出呜咽一样呻吟的挺动，哈利忍不住抱住他的身体，把他推到床头半坐起来，更深地进入他的身体。  
哈利惊讶于恋人今天的热情，这小子是被拿书把他砸死决定在床上榨干他了吗？  
就算是的话他还是很高兴，他也觉得今晚可以试试把这小子操到眼冒金星叫都叫不出来了。  
“西斯科！爸……啊！！！”  
“操！”  
“哦哦哦哦！抱歉！”  
万圣节之夜，穿着闪电侠制服的爱瑞斯、打扮成赛博人的沃利和洁西、不知只是万圣节变装还是情趣的穿着寒冷队长制服的巴里，还有一脸了无生趣，穿着冰雪奇缘艾莎女王衣服的莱纳德·斯纳特，一齐出现在门外。  
率先冲进来“解救”西斯科的洁西尖叫着转过身去，和她一样闭上眼的还有巴里和沃利，他们三个可不想看这场面。  
西斯科也尖叫着躲进了被子里，他自私地抢走了所有被子，留哈利一个人懵圈地冲着爱瑞斯和莱遛鸟……  
爱瑞斯好心地捡起他们刚才激情中踹到床底下的一个枕头扔给了哈利，“晚上好？威尔斯博士。”  
“晚上好，爱瑞斯……”  
哈利转头看了眼拒绝面对现实整个人躲在被子里不出来的西斯科，只好一个人以磨炼了四十余载的脸皮对付爱瑞斯和寒冷队长。  
“甜心，你爸爸没告诉过你有时候西斯科不只是在挨揍时会哭吗？”寒冷队长一脸戏谑地跟洁西说，果然让洁西捂着脸转身逃跑了。  
“请……”  
寒冷队长意味深长地微笑着，打断了哈利的话，没等他说完就心有灵犀地把其他人都赶出去了。  
的确，寒冷队长有足够的威慑力清空任何一片场地，但对付眼前这帮人他只能用“帮你把洁西拐出来跟你约会”、“拍‘冷闪’日常DV给你”、“小子，没甜头给你，乖乖走吧”这些废话把他们支走。  
万幸的是，寒冷队长熟知闪电侠周围每一个人的弱点，三十秒内就只剩他和哈利了。  
哈利坐在床边没有说话，挑眉看着明显有话要说的莱，他对闪电侠的男朋友不喜欢也不在意，除非他惹上门来。  
“博士。”说话时莱笑得越发让人心烦，“我想你应该知道洁西跟巴里说了什么，她闯进韦斯特家的派对，不幸的是我也在场。”  
床上那团鼓起的被子因莱的话又哆哆嗦嗦地消了一圈，哈利伸手拍了怕，安慰一下他家被子精。  
“当我和巴里刚开始时，我的确想了一百种祸害他的办法，并实施了一大半。但我不是小孩子，当我意识到自己的感情之后我就再也没伤害过他。所以我很奇怪……”  
“我从未伤害过西斯科。”  
“你觉得你从未伤害过西斯科。”寒冷队长反客为主地拉了把椅子坐下，大有要在这呆到西斯科憋死时的架势，“我见过你对这那孩子大呼小叫，之前天天听巴里抱怨他被当外挂封号就够糟心了，现在还要听他抱怨你不让西斯科跟他玩。虽然我也不想让你打扰我和小巴，就像现在我打扰你和你老公一样，但我还是得告诉你，他在操控你。”  
后半句话显然是对着西斯科说的，那团被子朝哈利挪了挪，边角裹住了哈利的手腕。  
“说完了？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“再见，关门，谢谢。”  
哈利生硬的语气好像并没有冒犯到莱，他乖乖关门走人，转身就跟巴里邀功去了。  
莱走后西斯科从被子里钻出来深呼吸几口，寒冷队长再多呆一分钟他就要受不了了，不光是被子里的闷热，还有那些话。  
他想要反驳但无法反驳的话，他想说哈利没有操控他，但事实就是如此，哈利是个控制狂，做梦都想着给他安上脑波接收器时时刻刻确认他是不是把哈利当唯一的恋人、永远的朋友、全能的上帝……  
“我……”  
“你就是控制狂，想操控我。”哈利今晚第二次被人打断了，西斯科侧躺在床上，手撑着脸，语气比平时还轻松几分，“但我不讨厌你这样，而且你也不是控制狂，至少不是斯纳特说的那种。没有控制狂会天天跟我妈一样唠叨我，从卧室到实验室，控制狂可不会给我算一片披萨有多少热量，也不会容忍我把他的车喷成痛车……我不知道我在说什么玩意，反正我想告诉你的是，你很好，我喜欢你这样，别听斯纳特的鬼话。”  
西斯科以为哈利会不屑地冷哼一声，然后该干嘛干嘛，至少先穿上衣服把洁西以外的人统统赶走。  
但哈利默默靠了过来，比高潮时还要紧地抱住了西斯科，除此之外他不知还能如何表达他的感情。  
“你怎么了？”  
“他想骗炮，小子。我们就不打扰了，再见。”  
寒冷队长的声音从门外响起，吓得西斯科一个激灵把哈利整个人踹到了地上。

正如威尔斯博士所愿，他的万圣节变装轮椅没有白买，他在万圣节过后还整整坐了一个月，也彻底治好了西斯科的残疾哈利恐惧症。


End file.
